1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire comb and method for assembling an organized bundle from a plurality of strands, such as wires or cables, and more specifically, to a wire comb that can be applied to strands for combing at any point lengthwise.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the related art, several methods and devices, such as wire combs, exist for the purpose of assembling an organized bundle from a plurality of strands. U.S. patent application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0104577 A1 (hereafter “McGroarty”), also published as International Publication Number WO 02/062505 A1, discloses a related art wire comb that permits combing and straightening of wires or cables for CAT-5 cables. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of McGroarty, a plurality of holes 25–32 are sized to receive a separate wire or cable. These separate wires or cables are threaded through each of the holes 25–32 from their respective first ends. The bundle of wires or cables are then combed lengthwise from the first ends to the second ends, so that all wires are located at the same relative position with respect to one another along the entire length of the cable bundle.
However, the related art wire comb of McGroarty has various problems and disadvantages. For example, because McGroarty uses holes, the wires or cables can only be bundled from one end to an opposite end. As a result, the entire cable bundle must be combed at once, as segments cannot be separately combed.
Another method of bundling strands, such as cables, is for a technician to dress the cables by hand. This allows for only a portion of the length of the cable to be bundled, but requires significant time and effort on the part of the technician.